All in Good Time
by Jen1322
Summary: Short Chlex Story, future fic. Both married to others, but cannot deny their destiny.


Every night was the same. It would happen all in good time, she and he both knew that, but continued to zone out the knowledge, it was so much easier this way. Uncomplicated some may say, others would call it delusional.

Neither felt ready to gamble their comfortable lifestyles, or so they were lead to believe, on the risky lust that had developed between them both over a long period of time. What was the point of breaking two innocent hearts in the process without having to?

It was gut-wrenching enough to keep this cheap façade up in front of their life-partners, and the rest of the world, but it wouldn't even be in the same consistency of the pain it would cause them both if they were apart.

In the beginning it started with a few innocent stares and comments, each refusing to do the dirty, but the over-powering pull that attached them together forced the pair to overcome their guilt and give in to their feelings.

In her heart, Chloe knew this could never go on, it would end in tears for all parties involved. Playing up the pretence at home was becoming unbearable, as was seeing her lover in the arms of another woman – her ultimate rival; she had been all her life. She often caught Lex's glare upon the man that she was bound to, and knew the feeling was mutual.

Lex's choice had been made, if he was completely honest, the first time he'd had her, his mind was made up.  
He understood that there was no going back after making this decision, and was 100 onboard, awaiting for Chloe's verdict. She had to leave the man herself. Lex couldn't do it for her, and often had to remind himself that.  
And every time she went off on a guilt-stricken ramble, it placed a specific amount of doubt and worry into the pit of Lex's stomach.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to risk it." Chloe said, lowering her eyes to the ground, and tucking the loose strand of hair that was dangling in front of her eye behind her ear. "He's my whole family Lex." This was true, but not the main reason for her uncertainties. "He's opened himself completely to me, told me things that I am never going to repeat to another living soul… ever." She added. Knowing that she'd never be able to share her husband's secrets with Lex, was probably what was stressing her out the most. Would he ever fully trust her, if she kept stuff like that from him? It would definitely be the cause of many heated arguments between them… it already had.

"What does that make me then Chloe?" he asked accusingly, slightly taken back by her first comment, and hurt by her second.

"Lex…"

"No." He interrupted. "Come on now Chloe, you're very rarely delicate with your words. What does that make me to you?"

Chloe didn't answer, she knew what he was, but couldn't produce the words he wanted, so desperately to hear.

"Hmm?!" Lex pressed on. "A friend? A lover?" he said harshly. "Or just another notch to add to your bedpost?" he spat out the distasteful comment. He then felt her small warm palm connect to his cheek, he had almost expected it to happen, and a tiny smirk lingered on his lips.

Their faces were inches apart; they were glaring up and down, knowing full well where this would lead them. Without realizing they nearer closer to one another, then suddenly clasped each others skulls, and brought their lips together, both groaning sounds of pleasure and longing into the others mouth, Chloe parted her mouth, and let her tongue detour past his lips to seek out his.  
Her hands glided across his bald scalp, this caused Lex to grasp her ass tightly and lift her from the ground, her legs swung around his body in total obedience, he show-furred them backwards, until the backs of his legs came into contact with her leather soft, he let them fall on to the soft interior.

Chloe let out a muffled giggle as they crashed onto the couch, before submitting to his lips once more.  
She felt his hands creep up the back of her top, slowly proceeding to the clip of her bra. He let his fingertips glaze along her spine, leaving a burning desire upon her skin. Just as he reached his destination a shrill ring broke their concentration.

Chloe glanced down at her forgotten bag, which was unzipped and sat about a meter away from the sofa, she could see her phone flashing, and knew that Lex could easily make out the 'Clark' that was scrawled across the screen. She sneaked a peek at Lex, who had already washed any sign of disappointed and irritation off his face.  
She pushed herself off of him, and clambered across the ground to reach for her cell, standing up, while pressing answer.

"Hey."

"Hey Chlo… just wondering if you're going to be home anytime soon?" he asked, his voice full of love and devotion. "I've got the afternoon off…" she could tell he was grinning on the other end of the phone. "Thought maybe we could spend a little alone time together?"

Chloe couldn't help but smile, the instant rack of guilt made tears well up in her eyes. "Absolutely. Sounds great. I'm just on my way back, okay? I'll see you soon." She choked.

"Alright, love you." Clark said caringly.

Chloe cast a fleeting look at Lex. And turned around, so not having to view his stare. "Love you too." As she hung up the phone. She felt him behind her.

"This can't go on Chloe, you have to decide."

She took in a deep breath, before turning round. "I know." With that, she gave him a small smile, and rotated once more, and walked towards the door. Time was ticking now, the longer she took to make up her mind, the more pain it caused to them all.

Her mind and heart were telling her the same thing; she loved both men extremely, in a completely special way, which didn't help one bit. Little did she know, that being in love, and loving somebody are two entirely different feelings.

Lex watched her leave, and in the first time for the past 15 years, he prayed. Prayed to God that she'd make the right decision. But deep down, he knew that she'd realize he was the one, he just needed to wait and be patient, and he was prepared to wait forever for her. It wasn't exactly fair to Lana, nor was marrying her out of pity and dread, but he'd had enough of stepping on eggshells.

The day of their wedding had been the happiest day of her life. To Lex it was the day he had contracted a life-time of misery, he was so certain that in time he'd grow to love and adore her. And at this moment in time… almost 4 years later, he did love Lana. She was a kind, caring, loving human being, but his affections belonged to Chloe, and always would. She had excited, challenged and surprised him each day he was privileged to be with her. When thinking in his own mind, he actually labelled Chloe, Cube, and Lana, Square. For reasons, which he believed were obvious, there were many different sides to a Cube, whereas with a square… what you saw… was what you got. There was nothing wrong with a Square. Squares were good, he told himself time and time again. But he knew that his only match was a Cube. A Chloe.

And she would be his… all in good time.

THE END.


End file.
